Patch Notes 1.1.60
Words from the Official Team Dear heroes from ML, # We have noticed that many complaints on losing due to other AFK ( Away from Keyboard ) teammates. Negative play is the last thing that we want to see and is very unfair to other players who treat the game seriously. Therefore, we will take out severer measures to punish AFK players and maintain a positive and fair gaming environment for players. # Another issue is: a small odd exists that players cannot get a star when winning the Ranked Game. Now our developers are doing their best to solve it. Hereby, you have our sincere apologizes for it if you have ever encountered with this problem. And we humbly hope that you can report the problem to us once it occurs to you in-game and provide us your game ID and the server time when it happens. New Hero : Moskov - The Spear of Quiescence Price * 32,000 Battle Points * 599 diamonds ( 419 D ) 30% off during the first week. Story Moskov, shooting to fame during the warrior tournament of tribes, was already a battle master at his youth. He inherited the family's occult spear fighting skills, and as the next leader of the clan Wildsand, he was loved and respected by many. Watching Wildsand clan growing stronger day by day, Kublai, the leader of Thornwolf couldn't hold back and let them become the new hegemony on Hietala grassland. One day when the youngsters of Wildsand went out hunting, he slaughtered the entire clan with his own people. The whole land was scorched by blazing flames of war. Blood flowed like stream, yet a slight warmth still remained on the bodies of died families and friends. Faced with this cruel vision, Moskov could not persuade himself to accept it. But even worse, Kublai dispatched a formidable cavalry trying to hunt down the Moskov's hunting party which was the only survivors from the massacre. In a panic, some escaped and some wanted to surrender, and Moskov, for the very first time, lifted his spear and aimed at his own buddies. Suffering from this painful experience, Moskov became ruthless with a thought of revenge haunting him constantly. However, Kublai was too strong to defeat. In order to obtain more power, Moskov chose to fall into the Abyss of Shadow and serve the Queen of Doom, becoming notorious as 'the Spear of Quiescence' ever since. Skills Spear of Quiescence (Passive) Moskov's basic attack can penetrate the targets and deal damage to enemies behind them. Hitting enemies successfully will reduce the cooldown of Abyss Walker and Spear of Death. Abyss Walker (Skill 1) Moskov uses the power of shadow to teleport to the specified position, enhancing attack's penetration ability and increasing attack speed. Spear of Death (Skill 2) Moskov strikes at an enemy hero with full strength, dealing physical damage and knocking back the target. If the knocked-back target collides with another enemy hero, then both enemies will receive physical damage and be stunned. If the target hits obstacles, it will be stunned. Spear of Destruction (Skill 3) Moskov throws out the Spear of Destruction after powering up shortly, dealing physical damage to enemies along a straight line. For each enemy it hits, it will provide a buff of increasing attack power to Moskov which can stack up. Weekly Free Hero Rotation and New Skins Weekly Free Hero Rotation 05:00:00 24/02/2017 to 05:01:00 03/03/2017 Starlight Member New hero skins Freya - Monster Hunter Exclusive skin for Starlight Member of March Clint / Layla Adds sound effects for Guns and Roses / Cannon and Roses in display. New Features # Now if players lose credit score due to AFK behaviors, they won’t get any kinds of rewards from that battle – including Battle Points, score points of the medal, rank reward and etc. Also, other players from that battle will be informed with the names of the AFK players. # Lucky Spin: online when the patch updates as a resident activity. @ # New ‘Hero Fragments Shop’. Players can use the fragments to redeem: Natalia, Kagura, Chou, Sun, Alpha, Ruby. # New ‘Rare Skin Fragments Shop’. Players can redeem: Force Warrior, Glass Blade, Flower Season, Hip-hop Boy, Battle Buddha, Cat Girl. # Adds the translating function for the battleground chat. The function is off in default. Players can turn it on in settings. # Adds a new feature – ‘MVP of the Team’ for the defeated team. @ * A free chance of spin refreshes every 48 hours. * If you draw a skin that you already have, the skin will turn into Rare Skin Fragments at a certain conversion rate. * If you don't own the heroes but get their skins in the activity, then you must buy the heroes first in order to use their skins. * Chances to get Rare Skin Fragments and Hero Fragments Hero Balance Adjustment * Adjusts the abilities illustration of some heroes. * Decreases the initial movement speed of all melee heroes by 5 points. * Repairs the skill performance optimization issue that some skills can cause some abnormal displacement to other heroes. Affected heroes include: Ruby, Chou, Freya, Bruno, Franco, Akai and Tigreal. Chou - Initial HP increases by 82 points Only Fast: adjusts stun effect to slowing effect lasting 1.7s. The effect decays in time. Gord - Optimizes the animation of the ultimate skill and fixes the bug that its visual effect does not disappear when it is interrupted. Now knock airborne effect can interrupt Gord’s Ult normally. Mystic Favor: damage bonus of every layer increases from 6% to 10%. Mystic Projectile: basic damage decreases from 235/260/285/310/335/360 to 220/240/260/280/300/320; AP bonus from 0.55 to 0.4, casting range from 6.8 to 6.3. Mystic Injunction: AP bonus increases from 0.1 to 0.18; cooldown increases by 4.5s, mana cost increases by 10; casting range decreases from 6.3 to 6; skill effective radius decreases from 2.3 to 2. Mystic Gush: AP bonus decreases from 0.3 to 0.28; cooldown increases from 40/35/30s to 42/39/36s; mana cost increases by 10; slowing effect decreases from 20% to 10%. Eudora - Thunderstruck: bonus damage to the main target is adjusted from 50% for all levels to 50%/60%/70%; cooldown increases from 30/26/22 sec to 34/30/26 sec; mana cost increases from 130/150/170 to 130/160/190. Karina Elusiveness: duration increases from 2s to 3s; basic damage decreases from 165/180/195/210/225/240 to 165/175/185/195/205/215; AP bonus increases from 0.7 to 0.75. Dance of Death: basic damage decreases from 260/290/320/350/380/410 to 260/280/300/320/340/360; AP bonus increases from 1.2 to 1.3. Shadow Rush: basic damage decreases from 460/590/720 to 430/530/630; AP bonus increases from 2 to 2.2. Alice - Blood Ode: basic damage increases from 80/100/120 to 140/180/220; AP bonus increases from 0.3 to 0.6; AP bonus of Spell Vamp decreases from 0.2 to 0.15; basic effect of Spell Vamp decreases from 40/60/80 HP to 30/55/80 HP; skill’s effective radius decreases from 4 to 3.3; mana cost increases from 135/150/165 to 135/165/195; cooldown increases from 40/35/30 sec to 42/39/36 sec. Flowing Blood: basic damage decreases from 300/340/380/420/460/500 to 300/330/360/390/420/450; AP bonus decreases from 1.7 to 1.5; flying distance of the blood orb reduces from 10 to 8.5. Blood Awe: mana cost is adjusted from 120 for all levels to 110/120/130/140/150/160 Hayabusa - Ougi: Shadow Kill: cooldown increases by 4 sec; basic damage reduces from 160/220/280 to 130/170/210; AD bonus increases from 0.7 to 0.9. Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal: now the healing effect can only be triggered every 3 seconds at most and it cannot be triggered by the skills of gears. The hiatus time cannot be affected by other cooldown-reducing skills. The healing effect reduces by a little in late game. Now the buff of skill has animation visual effect. Phantom Shuriken: basic damage adjusts from 270/300/330/360/390/420 to /290/310/330/350; AD bonus increases from 1 to 1.2. Alpha - Adds new animation effect for the passive skill. Spear of Alpha: cooldown increases from 30/24/18 sec to 32/28/24 sec. Saber - Charge: cooldown increases from 7 sec to 9 sec. Minotaur- Initial armor reduces by 2 points. Motivation Roar: cooldown increases by 1 sec. Minoan Fury: cooldown increases from 40/35/30 sec to 42/39/36 sec. Yi Sun-Shin - Initial HP reduces by 100 points. Initial movement speed reduces by 5. One-wave Sweep: the lasting time of the turtle ships increases from 25s to 30s; accelerating effect decreases from 50% to 40%; stun radius reduces from 2 to 1.6. Blood Floods: adds a new effect: damage increases with powering-up time, additional 10% damage bonus for each stage; 160+1*AD pts of damage at the initial stage; 240+1.5*AD when fully powered up; mana cost increases by 10 pts, cooldown increases by 1 sec. The extra bleeding buff provided by the skill when fully powered up now is canceled. Heavenly Vow: slowing effect of Bleeding reduces from 5% to 3%. Mountain Shocker: adjusts the stacking damage when hitting successfully multiple times. Fanny - Cut Throat: casting range decreases from 8 to 4.5; energy cost decreases from 25 to 20. Kagura - Yin Yang Gathering: passive won’t be affected by skill’s cooldown reduction effect any more. Yun Zhao - Adjusts his recommended gear sets. Natalia - Smoke Shell: adjusts its effective range. Lolita - Repairs the bug that the shield still lasts when the hero is being controlled. Akai - Repairs the bug on skill indicator. Gears and Battle Spells Adjustment Gears The EXP bonus of all jungling items at level 1 decreases from 20% to 15%; at level 2 and level 3, decreases from 30% to 25%. Blade Armor - Provided armor decreases from 100 to 90. Battle Spells Purify - Removes the accelerating effect. Arrival - Now it can increase movement speed by 30% after teleportation, lasting 3 sec. Battleground Adjustments # Optimizes the balance of minions in different lanes of 5v5 games. # Now players can adjust the sensitivity of skill wheel in settings. # Now the movement controller supports to click and move # Adds an option to fix the controller at the default position. It’s off in default in the settings, which is to say that it’s not settled if players do not turn it on. System Adjustments # Optimizes the memory usage of the game. # Updates the icons of rank divisions. Now Glorious Legend has a new icon, instead of sharing the same one with Legend tier. # Cancels the limit on numbers of stars. Now players can have more than 999 stars. # Now it will show the player’s highest rank division and current division on user’s info board. # Add the reflection effect to hero models on display page. # Optimizes the scrolling sensitivity for the Shop and Hero list. # Arena Contest & Live Stream Adjustments.@1 # New player tutorial optimization.@2 # Repairs the bug that players cannot save new battle recording videos when there are more than 10 replay records.@3 # Now it can show the time when the messages are sent in private chat. # Now players can check the rule of medals rating on the battle result page. # Optimizes the visual effect of hero avatars on hero selection page. # Now players can purchase at most 20 Lucky Random Emblems Packs per week. @1 * Participating players now can receive notification in real time when receiving gifts from other players. * In the Locked View mode, players can tap the fold button to hide the bottom info board of participating players. * Optimizes the feedback effect when giving likes or gifts. * Makes some optimization on selecting camera targets in the Director Mode. @2 * Mandatory tutorials now are more friendly and detailed to new players. * Add some self-triggering battle prompt for level 8 and below players during 5v5 games when players enter the bush, use summoner ability ‘Regen’ and ‘Recall’, targeted or attacked by turrets. @3 * After this update, system will delete expired videos. Players can normally save new battle videos. * When there are more than 10 replay records, the latest record (the 11th one) will replace the oldest video (the 1st one). Bug Repair # Now sound effect can be played synchronously when getting or losing a star. # Repairs the bug that music will lags when switching back to the homepage. # Now the start button cannot click when the player is on his/her own in the Custom Mode. # Displacement skill can no longer pull enemy heroes back to the fountain. Category:Patch Notes